


Those Kind Eyes

by Watashi_wa_Okami



Series: Oneshots no one asked for [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gintoki-Centric, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Mentioned Shoyou, Mentioned Utsuro, Who found Gintoki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_wa_Okami/pseuds/Watashi_wa_Okami
Summary: The one who picked up the little demon with the sad eyes.Gintoki remembers that day clearly. He remembers those kind eyes, he remembers the wild emotions that overtook him and connected him to his sensei's side forever.And yet, looking back, he isn't certain.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Series: Oneshots no one asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Those Kind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not so sweet. Because you cannot tell me the thought never crossed his mind.

Gintoki never questioned any shift he had seen in Shouyou-sensei. He never saw a need to, not until he met Utsuro. That made him question the unquestionable. After all, of everything Gintoki had experienced, the one thing he could always fall back on was his sensei.

So then why is He the one lie? Staring at him with those eyes, sending him that smile with those lines, how could the final boss be ~~Shouyou~~ Utsuro (although, he is the main character, how did he not expect some awful twist - wait, but isn’t he a Shonen protagonist? This is some R-rated trauma right here.)

He had seen more of Shouyou than anyone else. He traveled with Shouyou for years in the comfort of solitude.

He thinks.

Because back then, Shouyou was a bit different, before they got more children. He was more aggressive, more bipolar, more… lenient. He was still kind and mentoring, but, looking back, there was a clear darkness that young Gintoki didn’t have the experience to understand.

A young Gintoki who only spoke with the crows and corpses would have no reason to find that Shouyou odd.

Sometimes, Gintoki remembers who had taken him in and anger forces itself in the cavity of his chest; how dare Utsuro ruin that? Utsuro, or some Shouyou that was just a bit more Utsuro, had saved him? That man - the monster himself - had picked up Gintoki and shown him that kindness?

He had _Utsuro_ to thank for everything - maybe even the seamless change to the Shouyou they came to adore. But occasionally, in the quiet of his room when thoughts shoot through his mind so fast it’s blinding, he thanks Utsuro. Not for the pain, never _that_ , but for picking him up. Because Utsuro is the reason Gintoki didn’t become that void. And he was close, he was on the doorstep of becoming far more than a _little_ demon. And when Gintoki looks back and remembers Shouyou’s eyes, he sees Utsuro.

But the eyes that picked him up that day were still kind.

So another reason to drink has arisen. Oh well, he’ll just mooch off Hasegawa and ‘bump into’ the Shinsengumi dogs.


End file.
